Ravnica (plane)
Ravnica is a plane separate from the rest of Dominaria; it cannot be found by planeswalkers. Across the entire plane/globe is a mega city, dominated by the 10 guilds. 10 millennia ago, the leaders of each guild signed what became known as the Guildpact: a contract that prohibited outright war. This does not mean, however, that the guilds cannot subtly attack each other, via methods of recruitment, stealing of resources, etc.http://www.wikipedia.org The 10 guilds have (almost) complete monopoly on any and all businesses on Ravnica; for instance, the Cult of Rakdos is the only guild allowed to engage in contract-killing. Guilds One of the core powers of the Guildpact was defining the role each guild would play in maintaining the city of Ravnica, giving each one a monopoly on a particular good or service. The Boros Legion The Boros Legion adheres to a set of absolute, Platonic laws. This righteous devotion to these laws gives the legion their furor, their power, and the awe with which they are beheld by other Ravnicans. Led by the archangel [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Razia%2C+Boros+Archangel Razia, Boros Archangel], the Boros are the premier fighters and law-enforcers of Ravnica. Very few dare to go into head-on conflict with the Boros, as they are the most skillful and impassioned fighters in the City of Guilds. Unlike the Azorius Senate, which also upholds the purity of the law, the Boros champion action and swift retribution, leaving legal subtlety and moral ambiguity to the bureaucrats and politicians. Perhaps this is why part of this guild, the League of Wojek, was chosen to enforce Ravnica's laws. Their absolute belief in justice makes them swift and effective in neutralizing conflict. To those innocent, the Boros may seem to be the upholders of righteousness and truth; to those guilty, the Boros can be tyrannical. Also Known As: The Legion Guild Leader/Parun: '''Aurelia, the Warleader . She is an ageless creation of justice, purity, and vengeance who serves as a living ideal for the guild. '''Guild Champion: [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Agrus+Kos%2C+Wojek+Veteran Agrus Kos, Wojek Veteran]. Agrus is the hero of the Ravnica books. Guild Hall: [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Sunhome%2C+Fortress+of+the+Legion Sunhome, Fortress of the Legion] Supposedly the most fortified structure of Ravnica, Sunhome is part fortress, part barracks, part temple. Values: Passionate belief in law and order, and, to a lesser extent, the cultured civilization that Ravnica represents. Depending on who is discussing them, they may be the bastions of stability and justice or blind, close-minded zealots. Structure: Fully military. The Boros view Razia as more of a figurehead than an actual commander-in-chief. Still, many generals revere her and would heed any command she gave. Every Boros legionnaire has a function in combat. Goal: To sustain order using strict law enforcement. Colors: Red and White Featured Set: Ravnica: City of Guilds Signet: The signet of the Boros depicts a fist in a sun. It represents the righteous fire that permeates the Legion, as well as the lengths they are willing to go to reach their goals. [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Boros+Signet Boros Signet] Artifact: [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Sunforger Sunforger] Gameplay Mechanic: Radiance. Each card with Radiance has an effect which is applied to the target and all cards in play with the same color(s). This emphasizes the guild's focus on near-fanatical devotion to maintaining law and order; those who associate with an evildoer are guilty by association. Story: The Boros Legion believes in a higher law—one in which righteousness is fire, and justice the light that shines from it. Led by the angel Razia, the Boros are Ravnica's most formidable military force. To clash head-on with the Legion would be suicide; they are the most skilled and fierce fighters on the plane. The Boros are about action—they leave analysis and doubt to others. Perhaps this is why part of the guild, the League of Wojek, was chosen to enforce Ravnica's laws. Their absolute faith in justice makes them swift and effective in neutralizing any conflict. (from the Charge of the Boros Deck insert) Related Cards: "Agrus Kos, Wojek Veteran", [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Bathe+in+Light Bathe in Light], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Boros+Fury-Shield Boros Fury-Shield], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Boros+Garrison Boros Garrison], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Boros+Guildmage Boros Guildmage], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Boros+Recruit Boros Recruit], Boros Signet, [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Boros+Swiftblade Boros Swiftblade], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Brightflame Brightflame], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Cleansing+Beam Cleansing Beam], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Firemane+Angel Firemane Angel], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Flame-Kin+Zealot Flame-Kin Zealot], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Flash+Conscription Flash Conscription], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Incite+Hysteria Incite Hysteria], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Leave+no+Trace Leave no Trace], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Lightning+Helix Lightning Helix], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Master+Warcraft Master Warcraft], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Ordruun+Commando Ordruun Commando], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Rally+the+Righteous Rally the Righteous], "Razia, Boros Archangel", [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Razia%27s+Purification Razia's Purification],[http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Sacred+Foundry Sacred Foundry], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Screeching+Griffin Screeching Griffin], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Searing+Meditation Searing Meditation], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Skyknight+Legionnaire Skyknight Legionnaire], Sunforger, [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Sunhome+Enforcer Sunhome Enforcer], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=%22Sunhome%2C+Fortress+of+the+Legion "Sunhome, Fortress of the Legion], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Surge+of+Zeal Surge of Zeal], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Thundersong+Trumpeter Thundersong Trumpeter], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Wojek+Apothecary Wojek Apothecary] [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Wojek+Embermage Wojek Embermage], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Wojek+Siren Wojek Siren] The Golgari Swarm The Golgari believe strongly in the necessity of death as a part of life. The guild is home to Ravnica's topmost necromancers and consists of a myriad of undead creatures. The Golgari regularly annex abandoned regions of Ravnica, and their territorial expansion has been compared to the growth of a fungus. The Golgari's role in the Guildpact is to manage waste and provide free food to Ravnica's poor, grown in massive underground farms. Food grown here is typically consumed only as a last resort (the farms are fertilized by dead creatures). The food may be of questionable origin, but the Golgari take pride in being able to clearly show that they are not exclusively devoted to death: they are, at heart, dedicated to life. Also known as: The Swarm Guild Leader/Champion: Jarad ''. Previously contested, the [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Sisters+of+Stone+Death ''Sisters of Stone Death], a trio of gorgons who claimed oracular powers, lead the guild until the dark-elf shaman [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Savra%2C+Queen+of+the+Golgari Savra, Queen of the Golgari] challenged them, though she was later killed. Also, rumors abound that the legendary necromancer Svogthir, founder of the guild and "God-Zombie", was never destroyed. Savra's brother, Jarad, became the guild leader by the end of the Ravnica novel. Parun: Svogthir, the legendary necromancer. Revered by the Golgari as the god-zombie. Svogthir has existed since before the creation of the Guildpact. He has been thought to be dead several times within the book series, but always seems to return somehow. It is believed that he is also the most powerful necromancer in the entirety of the multiverse. Guild Hall: [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Svogthos%2C+the+Restless+Tomb Svogthos, the Restless Tomb]. Once an Orzhov cathedral, Svogthos has been so twisted by Golgari magic that it actually came to life. It is believed that every time the centre of Golgari territory shifts, Svogthos moves to the new centre spot. Values: Power through growth out of death. The Golgari grow by folding the dead into the ranks, as well as through occasional minor incursions into new territory (mostly areas that have been abandoned). The Golgari have no true set gameplay due to their versatile and varied cards. Structure: A predatory organism with many predators within it. Subgroups of the guild (a race of elves known as the Devkarin, and the Teratogens — a catch-all term for varied intelligent creatures) struggle for control. The Golgari are strong believers in Darwinism, and survival of the fittest. Thus, the more powerful one is, the more influence he/she/(it) will have in the guild. Goal: The Golgari lack a strict, overarching goal, however their core philosophy is personal advancement first, then supporting the group second. Colors: Green and Black Featured Set: Ravnica: City of Guilds Signet: Their Signet is an insect's head with two snakes circling it. The mandibles on the insect represent that the guild uses both life and death as weapons against its enemies. The snakes represent the Golgari cycle of life, death and rebirth. This symbol reflects the ancient symbol of the Ouroboros as well as the modern symbol for Recycling.[http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Golgari+Signet Golgari Signet] Artifact: [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Plague+Boiler Plague Boiler] Gameplay Mechanic: Dredge. Cards in the graveyard that have dredge can be returned to their owners hand by removing cards from the top of your deck and putting them into your graveyard (known among players as "milling") anytime the player would draw a card. Doing this replaces the draw. This emphasizes the guild's focus on reuse of discarded materials. Story: The Golgari believe you can't truly live until you die. For them, death gives new meaning, and from death comes new life. With its vast horde of undead serving as both standing army and labor force, the Golgari operate in Ravnica's undercity, slowly taking over abandoned and derelict areas like a fetid slime mold. This guild contains many factions, from dark elves to undead abominations of plant matter and flesh. Leadership of the guild is never contested. The trio of gorgons known as the Sisters of Stone Death have been the guild's oracles and rulers for over a century, but the dark-elf sorcerer Savra has her sights set on the Golgari throne. And Savra tends to get what she wants. (from the Golgari Deathcreep Deck insert) Related Cards: [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Bloodbond+March Bloodbond March], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Dark+Heart+of+the+Wood Dark Heart of the Wood], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Darkblast Darkblast], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Drooling+Groodion Drooling Groodion], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Elves+of+Deep+Shadow Elves of Deep Shadow], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Gaze+of+the+Gorgon Gaze of the Gorgon], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Gleancrawler Gleancrawler], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Golgari+Brownscale Golgari Brownscale], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Golgari+Germination Golgari Germination], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Golgari+Grave-Troll Golgari Grave-Troll], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Golgari+Guildmage Golgari Guildmage], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Golgari+Rotfarm Golgari Rotfarm], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Golgari+Rotwurm Golgari Rotwurm], Golgari Signet, [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Golgari+Thug Golgari Thug], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Grave-Shell+Scarab Grave-Shell Scarab], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Greater+Mossdog Greater Mossdog], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Life+from+the+Loam Life from the Loam], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Moldervine+Cloak Moldervine Cloak], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Mortipede Mortipede], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Necroplasm Necroplasm], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Nightmare+Void Nightmare Void], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Overgrown+Tomb Overgrown Tomb], Plague Boiler, [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Putrefy Putrefy],[http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Rolling+Spoil Rolling Spoil], "Savra, Queen of the Golgari", [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Shambling+Shell Shambling Shell], Sisters of Stone Death, [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Stinkweed+Imp Stinkweed Imp], "Svogthos, the Restless Tomb", [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Vigor+Mortis Vigor Mortis], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Vulturous+Zombie Vulturous Zombie], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Woodwraith+Corruptor Woodwraith Corruptor], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Woodwraith+Strangler Woodwraith Strangler] The Selesnya Conclave The Selesnyan Conclave believes in brotherhood, unity, and peace. They believe this so much, they hold that no person in the Conclave is more important than any other. They gain new members by evangelism, or by creating new life in the form of saprolings and elementals. Exhibiting a strong dislike of individuality and technology, they believe that society should function as nature does: slowly and conservatively. To those outside the guild, however, the Conclave appears to be nothing more than a brainwashing nature-cult, adamantly refusing to realize that there is anyone who wouldn't want to join them willingly. Also Known As: The Conclave, Life Churchers Parun: Mat'Selesnya, an elemental dryad which was made when the other dryads combined together to form her. She is also a power source for the Guildpact. Guild Leader: The [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Chorus+of+the+Conclave Chorus of the Conclave], a group of dryads that share one mind and can share it with others at will. Guild Champion: [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Tolsimir+Wolfblood Tolsimir Wolfblood], with his wolf mount Voja. Guild Hall: [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Vitu-Ghazi%2C+the+City-Tree Vitu-Ghazi, the City-Tree]. Once the greatest tree in the world. Although struck down ages ago, dryad and elf magic keeps Vitu-Ghazi alive. Its trunk houses the Selesnya's most important places. Values: Welfare of the whole. Taking into account both white's and green's concern for the community, the Conclave is perfect at both protecting their own, and nurturing them to grow stronger. Structure: Decentralized, communal, collective. Ideally, all within the Conclave are equals regardless of individual roles. Goal: To achieve absolute peace with everybody being equal. Colours: Green and White Featured Set: Ravnica: City of Guilds Signet: The signet is a tree, whose branches extend into sun rays. The combined form of the sun and tree represents the symbiosis of nature that the Conclave seeks to uphold. [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Selesnya+Signet Selesnya Signet] Artifact: [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Crown+of+Convergence Crown of Convergence] Gameplay Mechanic: Convoke. You can reduce the cost of cards with convoke by tapping untapped creatures you control. This emphasizes the guild's focus on community and cooperation. Related Cards: [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Autochthon+Wurm Autochthon Wurm], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Centaur+Safeguard Centaur Safeguard], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Chant+of+Vitu-Ghazi Chant of Vitu-Ghazi], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Chord+of+Calling Chord of Calling], Chorus of the Conclave, [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Conclave+Equenaut Conclave Equenaut], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Conclave+Phalanx Conclave Phalanx], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Conclave%27s+Blessing Conclave's Blessing], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Congregation+at+Dawn Congregation at Dawn], Crown of Convergence, [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Devouring+Light Devouring Light], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Dryad%27s+Caress Dryad's Caress], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Gather+Courage Gather Courage], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Glare+of+Subdual Glare of Subdual], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Guardian+of+Vitu-Ghazi Guardian of Vitu-Ghazi], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Hour+of+Reckoning Hour of Reckoning], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Loxodon+Hierarch Loxodon Hierarch], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Overwhelm Overwhelm], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Phytohydra Phytohydra], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Pollenbright+Wings Pollenbright Wings], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Privileged+Position Privileged Position], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Root-kin+Ally Root-kin Ally], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Scatter+the+Seeds Scatter the Seeds], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Seed+Spark Seed Spark], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Seeds+of+Strength Seeds of Strength], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Selesnya+Evangel Selesnya Evangel], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Selesnya+Guildmage Selesnya Guildmage], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Selesnya+Sagittars Selesnya Sagittars], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Selesnya+Sanctuary Selesnya Sanctuary], Selesnya Signet, [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Siege+Wurm Siege Wurm], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Sundering+Vitae Sundering Vitae], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Temple+Garden Temple Garden], Tolsimir Wolfblood, [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Transluminant Transluminant], "Vitu-Ghazi, the City Tree", [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Votary+of+the+Conclave Votary of the Conclave], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Watchwolf Watchwolf] House Dimir House Dimir doesn't exist. At least, that's what members of House Dimir want the people of Ravnica to believe. Even though their symbol sits alongside the other nine guilds, few see House Dimir as anything but a Ravnican Illuminati. Paradoxially, House Dimir is required by the Guildpact to attempt to destroy the Guildpact. Preferring indirect methods of control and knowledge acquisition, they prefer to not even be discovered. Also known as: The Unseen, The Tenth Guild Guild Leader&Parun: [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Szadek%2C+Lord+of+Secrets Szadek, Lord of Secrets], an eldritch psionic vampire and alleged tenth parun (alleged because few citizens on the plane are sure he even exists; the Guildpact contained a clause which prohibited the other guild leaders officially revealing his presence) Guild Champion: [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Circu%2C+Dimir+Lobotomist Circu, Dimir Lobotomist] who makes sure those who come too close to Dimir's secrets won't remember a thing. Guild Hall: [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Duskmantle%2C+House+of+Shadow Duskmantle, House of Shadow] is a huge, funnel-shaped stronghold hidden in a vast underground chamber in the deepest, darkest region of the Undercity. Only the residents of Duskmantle and their immediate underlings know its location. Values: House Dimir wants utter control of Ravnica. Such absolute control requires complete invisibility so as not to arouse opposition. Therefore, the guild works very hard to ensure that Ravnicans don't believe the guild exists. As such the Dimir are never straightforward in their strategy. Structure: Isolated cells. Each Dimir agent works in almost complete isolation. Often, any operative within the guild has just one contact, so that none have too wide a view of its dealings. Only Szadek knows the guild's entire scope of operations. Dimir leaders issue commands through messenger spirits known as Necrosages or other magical means to preserve anonymity. Goal: To control and learn every aspect of reality. Colours: Blue and Black Featured Set: Ravnica: City of Guilds Signet: The signet is a spider with an eye on its back. The watching spider represents the Dimir desire to see everything from an unobserved position. [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Dimir+Signet Dimir Signet] Artifact: [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Bloodletter+Quill Bloodletter Quill] Gameplay Mechanic: Transmute. Cards with transmute can be discarded from your hand by paying its transmute cost. This lets you search your deck for another card with the same cost and put it in your hand. This emphasizes the guild's focus on subtle machination and knowledge acquisition. Story: House Dimir, the Unseen, the Tenth Guild—a figment, a tale told to children to keep them in line. According to folklore, the vampire lord Szadek attended the signing of the Guildpact as a secret tenth signatory whose presence and existence was hidden from view. Over the millennia, ghost stories about the Dimir grew more and more complex, telling of ancient, undead necromancer-advisors, phantasmal assassins, and slick, black horrors slithering through the endless maze of sewers under the city. If you listened to Ravnica's more suspicious and paranoid denizens, you might have come to believe that House Dimir's agents were everywhere, all serving as Szadek's eyes and ears. (from the Dimir Intrigues Deck insert) Related Cards: Bloodletter Quill, [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Brainspoil Brainspoil], "Circu, Dimir Lobotomist", [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Clutch+of+the+Undercity Clutch of the Undercity], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Consult+the+Necrosages Consult the Necrosages], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Dimir+Aqueduct Dimir Aqueduct], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Dimir+Cutpurse Dimir Cutpurse], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Dimir+Doppelganger Dimir Doppelganger], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Dimir+Guildmage Dimir Guildmage], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Dimir+House+Guard Dimir House Guard], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Dimir+Infiltrator Dimir Infiltrator], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Dimir+Machinations Dimir Machinations], Dimir Signet, [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Dizzy+Spell Dizzy Spell], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Drift+of+Phantasms Drift of Phantasms], "Duskmantle, House of Shadow" [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Ethereal+Usher Ethereal Usher], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Glimpse+the+Unthinkable Glimpse the Unthinkable], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Grozoth Grozoth], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Induce+Paranoia Induce Paranoia], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Lurking+Informant Lurking Informant], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Mindleech+Mass Mindleech Mass], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Moroii Moroii], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Muddle+the+Mixture Muddle the Mixture], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Netherborn+Phalanx Netherborn Phalanx], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Perplex Perplex], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Psychic+Drain Psychic Drain], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Ribbons+of+Night Ribbons of Night], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Roofstalker+Wight Roofstalker Wight], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Shadow+of+Doubt Shadow of Doubt], "Szadek, Lord of Secrets", [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Tattered+Drake Tattered Drake], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Twisted+Justice Twisted Justice], [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Watery+Grave Watery Grave] The Orzhov Syndicate Under the facade of an organized religion, the Orzhov hold the economic reins of Ravnica. No matter how poor a person is, the Orzhov will benevolently offer whatever that person needs to survive. They remember who owes them, however, and every person who makes a deal with a member of this guild will have to repay that debt someday, even after death. Like some form of magical Mafia, the Orzhov use the resources taken from their debtors to finance whatever interests the Guild requires, though making sure that none of their "cattle" come to be free from their grip. Just as death is no barrier to those who owe the Orzhov favors, it has no sway over the Guild's leaders. Profitable leaders survive after death to run the "businesses" of the guild. Also known as: The Guild of Deals, The Church of Deals Guild Leader: The [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Ghost+Council+of+Orzhova Ghost Council of Orzhova], or the Obzedat. They are a group of powerful, wealthy undead Orzhov patriarchs, and each is an archbishop and kingpin rolled into one, all vying for more influence and gold than he or she already wields. The Orzhov parun, while unnamed, is likely still part of the Obzedat. (Vuliev of the Ghost Council is a name used for several occasions of flavor text. It is likely that Vuliev is the Orzhov Parun.) Guild Champion: [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Teysa%2C+Orzhov+Scion Teysa, Orzhov Scion]. An ambitious and cruel mage, she uses her looks and charisma to manipulate her constituents even after death. Guild Hall: [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Orzhova%2C+the+Church+of+Deals Orzhova, the Church of Deals], central cathedral of the entire religion/syndicate. It’s not clear even to the guild faithful whether Orzhova is a cathedral with financial interests or a bank with religious ones. Values: The Orzhov use their oppressive social order as a means to ensure power - the entire guild is set up to make sure the rich stay rich and the poor stay poor. The guild’s rites and rituals, its laws and structures, exist to maintain the status quo. Structure: Oligarchic, with a sharp division between the privileged and the indentured. The guild is practically two guilds; one for the 'haves', one for the 'have nots'. Goal: Creating a peace (with itself as ruler) that nobody, except itself, can destroy. Colours: Black and White Featured Set: Guildpact Signet: The signet is an eclipsed sun. It represents the Orzhov's tendency to provide what people need and want, but demanding a cost.[http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Orzhov+Signet Orzhov Signet] Artifact: [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Moratorium+Stone Moratorium Stone] Gameplay Mechanic: Haunt. Cards with haunt are removed from the game "haunting" a creature of your choice. When the creature is put in the graveyard, the haunting cards effect happens again. This emphasize's the guild's focus on holding out for the fulfillment of debts and contracts even long after death. The Izzet League While each Ravnican guild attempts to rule the plane - by money, force of arms, or magical skill - the Izzet are content with pure, unfettered research. As long as something exists, the Izzet will stop at nothing to identify, experiment, understand, and replicate it. Because of the Izzet, there are no natural disasters in the entire plane—they have long since discovered how to prevent them. The Izzet also run Ravnica's infrastructure, such as the heating and water supply systems. Because of their obsessive passion for knowledge, however, the Izzet aren't methodical researchers. Excited to begin work on the Next Big Project and clouded by their inflated egos, Izzet mages will often take shortcuts in their work. This has led to all sorts of un''natural disasters. '''Also known as:' The Magewrights Guild Leader/Parun: [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Niv-Mizzet%2C+the+Firemind Niv-Mizzet, the Firemind], a seemingly immortal dragon (possibly even a planeswalker) with a flair for inventions. He is by far the most intelligent being on Ravnica and is keenly aware of this, although his temper has cost him more than his share of charbroiled apprentices. Among his creations is the weird, an artificial elemental that he intends to be the next generation of Izzet servitors, and Mizzium, the most powerful substance known to exist. He is extremely vain, as shown in the numerous parts of the guild crafted in his image (such as the name of the guild, the hall, its signet, and so forth). His vast intelligence renders him eternally bored, and he imagines he allows the rest of Ravnica's civilization to exist for his amusement. Niv-Mizzet is believed to be the only surviving dragon on the plane, as he eliminated the others, but events in the books include the birth of several new dragons. Guild Champions: [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Tibor+and+Lumia Tibor and Lumia], a powerful husband-wife wizard pair. Guild Hall: [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Nivix%2C+Aerie+of+the+Firemind Nivix, Aerie of the Firemind]. This impossibly tall spire is said to be protected by the most sophisticated sigils ever devised. Within its uppermost chamber, Niv-Mizzet holds court with his most intelligent magewrights, eating those who displease him. Structure: The Izzet are an association of like-minded passionate philosophers, all of whom idolize Niv-Mizzet’s genius and caprice. Fiery competition and the drive for knowledge keep the guild’s alchemical labs and colleges humming. Values: The Izzet believe in passionate study. Often this manifests in random experiments and strange revisions to reflect their ever-changing minds. They combine blue's need to learn more about the world with red's impulses, making a guild which learns through emotion. When an Izzet scholar finds something that it wants to study, he or she will start studying it with unbridled relentlessness, until something new is discovered, usually a very short time afterwards, in which case the current research is abandoned in favor of a newer, more interesting line of study. This tendency to be easily distracted is the reason many Izzet experiments are left uncompleted, but those that happen to achieve completion tend to be grandiose and bombastic. Goal: To learn and understand everything they desire to know. Colours: Blue and Red Featured Set: Guildpact Signet: The signet is a stylized, crowned dragon, modeled after Niv-Mizzet.[http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Izzet+Signet Izzet Signet] Artifact: [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Mizzium+Transreliquat Mizzium Transreliquat] Gameplay Mechanic: Replicate. When a spell card with replicate is played, it can be copied any number of times given enough mana. This emphasizes the guild's focus on grandiose feats of magic and technology. The Gruul Clans When the magical ink on the Guildpact was still drying, the Gruul were intended to represent the wild, unpredictable facets of the natural world. After all, much of Ravnica was still natural and pristine, and the wild animals in the world had to be part of the future of the plane. As time went by, however, the Gruul's power began to wane. With more and more of the wilds of Ravnica replaced with concrete and homes, there was less for the Gruul to represent. The Selesnya and Simic began to make the non-sentient their charges, and the less passionate guilds (the Azorius and Orzhov) began to see the Gruul as less and less relevant. By the opening of the Ravnica set, the Gruul guild has shattered into multiple clans, with little or no connections between each other. A 'beggar's guild', Gruul clans raid abandoned areas, live off the resources, and move on when things run dry. Many different clans exist. Some of them are descendants of the Gruul guild, some are escaped slaves, but all of them consider themselves Gruul. Also known as: The Clans Guild 'Leader': The Gruul have no leader, but if they did, it would be [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Borborygmos Borborygmos], a cyclops who rules the Gruul's largest clan. He is one of the Gruul's fiercest fighters, thus, this savage cyclops is usually at the head of the largest, most destructive raids. Borborygmos is said to be the grandson of the legendary Cisarzim, though this would require a very long lifespan since Cisarzim signed the Guildpact ten thousand years before the opening of the Ravnica set. Guild 'Champion': [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Ulasht%2C+the+Hate+Seed Ulasht, the Hate Seed], a legendary hydra who inhabits ruined areas of Ravnica, is revered by the Gruul as a symbol of ultimate anarchy. It is not technically a member of the Clans, simply a living, breathing example of the Gruul beliefs. Parun: According to the first novel, Cisarzim, a gigantic cyclops, was the Gruul parun. Guild Hall: None. The Gruul guildhall was supposed to be a lodge-style guildhall, but it was destroyed long ago and its location has been lost to time. Now, the only thing the Gruul have that even comes close to a guildhall is [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Skarrg%2C+the+Rage+Pits Skarrg, the Rage Pits], a palace totally demolished by the Gruul, the closest thing to natural landscape left on Ravnica and the center of Borborygmos's power. Structure: Loose, disconnected gangs. The Gruul are sometimes called "the guild which is not one," because they eschew any structure at all. Inside large cities, the beggars' guilds are often loyal to the Gruul. Outside the cities, the raiding gangs carve out swaths of smoldering ruin and rubble in which to subsist. Values: The absolute breakdown of society. The Gruul believe that society has no place in the natural order. Call it instinct or impulse, the Gruul preach it just the same. They show an unrivaled bloodthirst, and that is represented well in the keyword of the same name. Goal: The only law that matters in the world is the law of nature. Instinct should always overpower logic. Colours: Green and Red Featured Set: Guildpact Signet: Their signet is a burning tree with a single eye in the middle, not actually the symbol for the entire guild, but simply the sign of the most prominent group: the Burning-Tree clan, led by Borborygmos. It symbolizes the return to nature, combining green's love of growth and nature with red's fiery passion and disgust for rules and restrictions. [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Gruul+Signet Gruul Signet] Artifact: [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Gruul+War+Plow Gruul War Plow] Gameplay Mechanic: Bloodthirst. Creatures with bloodthirst come into play much stronger (in the form of +1/+1 counters) if they were played on a turn during which an opponent took damage. The Azorius Senate The Azorius Senate hates action. Action, they believe, leads to crime and disorder. By developing Ravnica's legal system to be so complex and incomprehensible to anyone but themselves, they hope to create a system where everything, anywhere, is illegal. From the legal to military to magical, Azorius members use tactics of delay, distraction, and prevention. Also known as: The High Judges Guild Leader: [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Grand+Arbiter+Augustin+IV Grand Arbiter Augustin IV]. Augustin has presided over the Azorius for decades, dispensing judgment with cold efficiency. He is blind, like justice should be. Guild Champion: [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Isperia+the+Inscrutable Isperia the Inscrutable]. A seemingly immortal sphinx who provides cryptic advice to the Azorius leaders which only they can understand. Parun: The Human High Judge, Azor I Guild Hall: [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Prahv%2C+Spires+of+Order Prahv, Spires of Order]. It is a veritable city of marble and alabaster, a maze of long, echoing corridors and domed chambers. Tight rows of soldiers, spotlessly outfitted, guard the whole campus. But it is the guild's powerful law-magic, not the swords of its standing guard, that protects Prahv. Values: The Azorius believe that their laws and the preservation of those laws are responsible for maintaining the Guildpact. In fact, they believe their rigid system of governance is responsible for keeping nearly everything on Ravnica running smoothly. Justice is blind, as the saying goes, and that includes the guild's blindness to dissent, chaos, and crime. Goal: Creating absolute order by placing countless laws and rules to hinder any change of the status quo. Colours: White and Blue Featured Set: Dissension Structure: Absolutely hierarchical. Most Azorius functionaries report to one superior and have two guild members that report to them, creating a pyramidal command structure. Signet: Their signet is a labyrinth within a triangle, signifying the intent of the Azorius laws- to confuse and befuddle anyone trying to work their way through them.[http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Azorius+Signet Azorius Signet] Artifact: [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Walking+Archive Walking Archive] Gameplay Mechanic: Forecast. Cards with forecast may be revealed from your hand for their forecast cost. This allows you to use its forecast effect, usually a toned-down version of the card's effect if you just played it. For example, "creatures you control get +1/+1 until end of turn" would probably be forecast as "target creature gets +1/+1 until end of turn." However, sometimes a card will have a Forecast effect that costs more than actually playing the card, which will either benefit the card when it does come into play, or combo with its 'comes into play' ability. For example, one could forecast [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Plumes+of+Peace Plumes of Peace] and then play it. Another example is the card [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Pride+of+the+Clouds Pride of the Clouds]. A player would Forecast it a few times, and then play it. The Cult of Rakdos Formed by the followers of the demonlord Rakdos, if someone in Ravnica needs mercenaries, or assassins, this murder-happy guild is the only place to turn to. Their whole philosophy is wanton destruction, for the sheer pleasure of destroying things. The only reason the other nine guilds allow the cult to exist is because Rakdos mines go deeper than any in Ravnica, pulling out precious metals which provide vast wealth. This guild glorifies in destruction and cannibalism. Also known as: The Thrill-killers or the Kill-guilders (Ravnica book 1) Guild Leader/Parun: [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Rakdos+the+Defiler Rakdos the Defiler]. A fiery abomination whose origins are unknown to all but him, Rakdos has entertained himself with Ravnica's citizenry for thousands of years, maintaining a cult of personality whose numbers rarely increase only because of the guild's high mortality rate. Rakdos has many names, including The Enslaver, The demon-God, and The Rat King. Rakdos stays dormant in Rix Maadi, but rises to stir up his guild into a murderous frenzy every so often. Guild Champion: [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Lyzolda%2C+the+Blood+Witch Lyzolda, the Blood Witch], the mistress of ceremonies to the Rakdos party. In the book, her name is spelled as "Izolda", which literally means "Blood-witch." Guild Hall: [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Rix+Maadi%2C+Dungeon+Palace Rix Maadi, Dungeon Palace]. A grotesque palace in the dank part of the Undercity. Very few people have seen the inside of the palace. Many who manage to emerge are too incoherent to describe it. It's literally a carnival of everything twisted and vile. If Prahv is the coldest place on Ravnica, Rix Maadi is the hottest. Structure: Like an out-of-control party. The guild's only structure is determined by those powerful enough to hold leadership. Such beings tend to have short lifespans. Goal: To do whatever it wants, whenever it wants Values and Gameplay: Instant gratification. The Rakdos don't just want their way, they want it RIGHT NOW. Rakdos ideology is the quintessence of pure hedonism. How this translates gameplay-wise is an all out blitz. Combine Red's speed and destruction with Black's masochistic tendencies, and you find yourself in front of a determined enemy who will go to any length to achieve the goal as quickly as possible. Rakdos loves making chaos, and will use it to destroy all foes. Colours: Red and Black Featured Set: Dissension Signet: The signet is a crumbling skull on fire, symbolizing the self-destructive passion and hedonism which drives the Cult as a whole and every cultist in particular. [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Rakdos+Signet Rakdos Signet] Artifact: [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Rakdos+Riteknife Rakdos Riteknife] Gameplay Mechanic: Hellbent. Cards with hellbent activate special abilities when you have no cards in your hand. The Simic Combine The Simic's original role in Ravnica was to protect and preserve what was left of Ravnica's natural ecosystems. They failed, and there is no place on Ravnica that is left to nurture. Now, the Simic Combine spends their resources "improving" the already existing life in Ravnica - whether or not the life in question wants to be improved at all. The rest of their time is spent creating new - and often frightening - species of creatures that not only survive in the concrete jungles of Ravnica, but thrive. As improving nature requires understanding it first, the Simic are also researchers second only to the Izzet, and they are also responsible for most of Ravnica's medical advances. Also known as: The Biomancers Guild Parun: The Simic are the only guild whose original representative is unknown. Guild Leader: [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Momir+Vig%2C+Simic+Visionary Momir Vig, Simic Visionary]. The visionary pioneer of cytoplastic technology. The guild quickly took up Vig's banner after his first success at creating specialized lifeforms. Vig believes the key to evolving life on Ravnica is to "design" it for the city. In his work Vig relies more on a kind of formalized intuition rather than analytical research. Guild Champion: [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Experiment+Kraj Experiment Kraj], an experimental monstrosity of a creature that has the power to choose its own evolution. The brainchild of Momir Vig himself, a product of his desire to create the ultimate life form. Guild Hall: [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Novijen%2C+Heart+of+Progress Novijen, Heart of Progress]. A bizarre hybrid of living matter and chiseled stone, it is held in place by thick, umbilical cables that keep it isolated from the surrounding buildings. Here, the Combine design and perfect their most secret biological projects. Structure: A cross between a college, a laboratory, and a zoo. Hundreds of years ago, a sharp line existed between the guild's experimental subjects and the researchers studying and protecting them. Since Vig's ascension, however, that line has blurred. Goal: Make every living thing "better" than it already is. This cannot be completed until they have created the "perfect" living organism. Values and Gameplay: Nurturing evolution. The Simic see evolution as a great thing. If they can influence evolution to produce better results, they feel satisfied in their work. Colours: Green and Blue Featured Set: Dissension Signet: Their guild symbol is a tree that grows out and to one side, its branches twisting like a tidal wave. It symbolizes the mutation of life, as well as the guild colors. [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Simic+Signet Simic Signet] Artifact: [http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?name=Evolution+Vat Evolution Vat] Gameplay Mechanic: Graft. Creatures with graft are 0/0's, normally fatal, but they come into play with a set number of +1/+1 counters. Graft also lets you transfer these counters to other creatures as they come into play. Almost all creatures with Graft have an ability which somehow enhances creatures with +1/+1 counters, thus "grafting" abilities onto other creatures. References Category:Planes